The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of making a presentation by using a digital pathological image. The present disclosure further relates to an information processing method.
Recently, “digitalization of pathological data” is being developed. According to “digitalization of pathological data”, not an optical microscope but a digital pathological scanner takes a picture of a pathological slide. Digitalized pathological data is delivered via a server-client digital pathological system. A digital pathological server stores a digital pathological image, which is taken by a digital pathological scanner. The stored digital pathological image is delivered to a digital pathological viewer. Data of the digital pathological image is confirmed and diagnosis is made by using a display.
A digital pathological image is being used at a presentation such as an academic conference or a lecture.
There are proposed many methods for effectively making a presentation by using not a digital pathological image but a small digital image having a general size. For example, according to a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a series of images is selected from images, which are taken by a digital camera. A slide show is created while “adding a title, changing a layout, and the like”. Further, Patent Literature 2 proposes the following system. A series of selected images is analyzed. An “automatic slide show” is displayed based on a display time period for each image.